El problema de la porrista
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Sanae (Patty) pasaba por un mal rato pero dicen que detrás de una mujer hay un hombre, Tsubasa (Oliver) estaba a su lado para consolarla... Y luego dicen que el muchacho solo piensa en el balón Tsubasa x Sanae


Sao Paulo, Brasil

Era aquella época donde Tsubasa Ozora (Oliver Atom para los que nos acostumbramos al doblaje) comenzaba su etapa de futbolista profesional en el club del Barcelona FC pero lo que importa es la situación como tal: Era una de esas épocas de vacaciones ésta vez en las hermosas casas de Sao Paulo, en una de ellas que era propiedad de una pareja japonesa, cierta mujer estaba pasando por un pequeño mal rato.

En cuanto Sanae Nakazawa (Patty para los que nos acostumbrados al doblaje) apartaba la mirada de su smartphone soltó un cansado suspiro de sus labios. Aquello llamó la atención de su novio Tsubasa quién se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación leyendo una revista, era el famoso anuncio de matrimonio de su viejo amigo Genzo Wakabayashi (Benji Price para los que nos acostumbramos al doblaje) con su novia desde hace años, Liliana del Valle, una joven periodista mexicana que conoció el legendario guardameta de Japón en sus comienzos como profesional en Alemania.

Inmediatamente, el número 10 y amigo del balón, dejó a un lado la revista de deportes que tenía en manos y se acostó arrastrándose por la suave alfombra de color salmón, que su novia porrista y fan número uno poseía en su cuarto, hasta lograr estar junto a ella.

—¿Sucede algo?—Cuestionó Tsubasa con evidente preocupación en su voz.

Sanae simplemente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar a un lado su bonito smartphone de color azul fuerte con la bandera de Japón y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Sí, bueno, no estoy segura de que esto sea algo importante pero…—Musitó con duda preocupando aún más a su pareja.

—Está bien, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea—dijo con cariño el capitán y centro delantero de la selección nipona mientras extendía una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre las de la castaña.

La vieja porrista y aguadera del Nankatsu no pudo evitar sonreír cariñosamente ante las dulces palabras de su amado delantero mientras sentía como un brillante rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Lo sé, gracias—Dijo con calma. Seguidamente se acomodó mejor en su lugar y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tsubasa—La verdad es que creo que he subido de peso—Declaró finalmente con vergüenza sorprendiendo a Ozora.

—¿Qué…?—Musitó el delantero levemente confundido. Fue capaz de sentir como la tensión y preocupación, que minutos antes le habían invadido, se esfumaron como humo—¿Solo es eso?—Preguntó un tanto cohibido.

—¿"Solo es eso"?—Repitió Nakazawa con molestia—¡Te estoy diciendo que creo que subí de peso!—Exclamó mientras se alejaba de su pareja y lo enfrentaba con el ceño fruncido—¡Esto es serio!—dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

El número 10 simplemente río al verla, era como una pequeña y tierna ardilla aunque no era la primera vez que lidiaba con esa actitud de niña celosa, Sanae en el pasado era alguien celópata como infantil cuando se trataba de otras chicas pues pensaba que Tsubasa iba a tener algo con ellas y que la dejaba de lado, eso fue así desde que eran jóvenes.

—Sí, sí, lo sé—Dijo con calma el joven goleador mientras se acomodó mejor en su lugar y enfrentó a su porrista—¿Porque crees eso?—Cuestionó.

—No lo sé, últimamente siento mi cuerpo más pesado—Declaró desanimada.

—Uhmm, ya veo—comentó Tsubasa pensativo—¿Es posible? Últimamente hemos estado saliendo seguido a comer juntos—Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzando a la contraria.

—Ahh~, lo sabía—murmuró Sanae antes de llevar sus manos a su rostro y lamentarse—¿Quizás debería iniciar una dieta?—Cuestionó.

—Es solo una posibilidad—agregó rápidamente el centro delantero—La verdad a mí no me parece que hayas subido de peso—dijo con calma mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía una de sus manos a la contraria. La porrista lo observó con confusión un par de segundos antes de tomar finalmente su mano.

En cuanto Tsubasa sintió la suave mano de Sanae sobre la suya, rápidamente, la sujetó con fuerza y la jaló hacia él hasta ponerla de pie a su lado, seguidamente procedió a agacharse y cargarla en sus brazos.

—No siento que tu peso haya cambiado—declara con calma el número 10 ignorando por completo la vergüenza que desbordaba de su porrista

—¡¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo…?!—vociferó la castaña con su rostro completamente rojo. Ser cargada como una princesa por su futbolista era tan vergonzoso como emocionante, de hecho era una de sus grandes ilusiones como cuando lo apoyaba en los torneos de primaria.

Solo podía pensar en lo genial que era su novio, así como lo atractivo y musculoso que era.

—¿Ehh? Pues…—intentó refutar el centro delantero pero se vio interrumpida por la contraria.

—¡No hagas estas cosas de repente!—Exclamó la vieja porrista mientras le daba pequeños golpes a Tsubasa en el fornido como marcado pecho—¡Bájame!—pidió, o más bien, exigió.

—Está bien...—musito el goleador confundido. Procedió a agacharse e intentar dejar en el suelo a Nakazawa pero la repentina cercanía de su rostro con su contrario causó un caos en la mente y corazón de la castaña.

Avergonzada, Sanae empujo el rostro de Tsubasa lejos del suyo e inevitablemente esta perdió el equilibrio soltando un pequeño grito antes de caer de lleno en la suave cama que se encontraba detrás suyo.

El repentino y pesado movimiento mareó a ambos por un par de segundos antes de observarse entre sí y soltar un par de risas divertidas.

La castaña se acomodo mejor sobre el fornido pecho de y se abrazó a su cintura hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Tsubasa, logrando así, oír sus acelerados latidos.

Mientras, que el 10 de la selección japonesa, abrazó por los hombros a su porrista y acarició suavemente su espalda con cariño.

Ambos permanecieron por un par de minutos de aquel modo hasta qué el centro delantero habló.

—Creí que estabas molesta de nuevo conmigo—declaró Tsubasa repentinamente sorprendiendo a la contraria, pues era sabido que por jugar y profesar el deporte que amaba solía tener problemas con Sanae sobre todo con su ocupación en el Barcelona, el calendario del club era asfixiante, partidos de Liga Española, partidos de la Champions League, amistosos y torneos internacionales.

O quizás…

-¿Alguien intentó molestarte?

Creo que no sería nada mal usar esa probabilidad para intentar librarse de la competencia y hacerse respetar como la señora de Ozora aunque no se haya casado por ahora

—Uhmmm, ¿Eso?—musito con calma la vieja porrista—No creo que se atrevan a hacerlo después de casi recibir un balonazo en la cara de tu parte—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—Me alegra oír eso—Dijo con orgullo y alivio el centro delanetero antes de abrazar con fuerza a su chica contra su pecho—Si alguien se vuelve a meter contigo, dímelo. Últimamente estuve practicando una variación del tiro con chanfle—Comentó con una sonrisa. Nakazawa simplemente sonrió divertida.

—Si, si—Musitó antes de elevar su mirada y observar el rostro de su amado con cariño.

Tsubasa sonrió ampliamente al verla e inmediatamente se acercó a ésta para plantar un casto y cariñoso beso en sus labios. Sanae ronroneo feliz del acto y se acercó aún más para poder profundizar aquel contacto.

En cuanto ambos se separaron, se observaron con sus rostros completamente rojos y sus ojos brillantes, llenos de amor. Ambos procedieron a abrazarse cariñosamente y cerrar sus ojos. Era tan reconfortante permanecer de aquel modo.

—Sabes…—murmuró el 10 japonés sintiendo el sueño acercarse. La porrista gimió vagamente en respuesta—Si subiste de peso, ¿Quizás fue tu pecho o es que creciste un poco?—Dijo sorprendiendo y animando repentinamente a su novia.

—¿¡Realmente lo crees!?—Exclamó con entusiasmo mientras se separaba de su delantero y sonreía con un peculiar brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, en pocas palabras, ya tenía un arma con que usar contra competencia y quizás restregarle de buena manera en la cara a Lily

Tsubasa soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver su repentino cambio de humor seguidamente la atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Te amo—declaró tomando por sorpresa a la castaña.

—También te amo, mi capitán—respondió rápidamente Sanae mientras correspondía el abrazó.

Sintiéndose cómodos, ambas chicos sonrieron enternecidos antes de cerrar nuevamente sus ojos y dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
